Pharmaceutical conjugates and their production are described in WO 98/17319. In particular, conjugates of albumin microparticles linked by means of a spacer to a RGD peptide, such as fibrinogen, are described. Their production depends on the presence of functional SH groups on albumin. It is also proposed that Factor VIII may be bound, e.g. as a second active agent, for use in treating haemophilia. Binding may be chemical or by adsorption.